Holland Novak
is the leader of Gekkostate, captain of the Gekko, and pilot of the LFO Terminus typeR909. Near the end of the series, his typeR909 is destroyed by Anemone and he transfers over to the top secret and deadly (to its pilot as much as the enemy) typeB303 "Devilfish". This LFO is also destroyed, this time in a kamikaze attack to get Holland into Dewey's command ship. Until a couple of years ago he and his companions were part of SOF, an U.F. elite military unit, but deserted after meeting Norb and accepting his charge to protect Eureka until her partner made himself known; which Holland believes will be himself. The events that led to Holland's (and his squad's) desertion also led to the incarceration of his brother Dewey, and they share a deep hatred for each other, in Holland's case beginning at that time. Holland is known as one of the greatest lift boarders alive, and is an idol to many young people, including Renton. A recurring theme in the middle portion of the series with Holland is his instinct to run away from his past and responsibility, using Eureka and lifting as a way to escape, much to Talho's chagrin. In person, Holland is not always as cool and composed as the photos in the ray=out magazine might suggest — he frequently loses his temper when a situation turns bad, or when faced with insubordination. He has thrown Renton in the brig for using the Nirvash without permission, and has beaten Renton for particularly vexing transgressions. His concern over Eureka's depression motivates him to show illogical animosity towards Renton. His relationship with Talho keeps him from getting too wild, but at times their own relationship suffers whenever he's angry. Holland truly loves Talho, but does not know how to react, especially to her fears that his absolute commitment to protecting Eureka means that he favors Eureka over Talho. Although in episode 33 Holland admits to Talho how he feels and why he is trying to protect the planet (He wants to protect the planet that he met her on). He then picks up the ring he bought for her in episode 5 that she dropped whilest trying to get a handkerchief to wipe her tears. During the end of the episode both Holland and Talho are both wearing the ring (split in half) on their left hand ring finger - indicating that the two are engaged. Holland also suffers from the memories of his bloody past actions, and in reaction to these sometimes lashes out violently. When he's not occupied with official Gekkostate business, his private persona is quite laid-back and carefree; he might be found listening to records in the room he shares with Talho, or walking around the ship wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks or boxers. While watching the video of the Ramen prank on Renton, he laughs and calls himself uncool. In "Pacific State", after Talho tries to get him to take time out to have fun lifting (which he fails at, due to his recent injuries), he reveals that he believes he was only good at one thing: lifting. Despite all this, the LFO and tactical combat skills he retains from his days as an SOF squad leader are superb, and he is willing to lay down every effort to protect and defend Eureka (and later Renton) from those who wish them harm. When he isn't overreacting, he is definitely a leader worth following, and by the end of the series, everyone aboard the Gekko refuses the chance to stay behind safely while he takes the Gekko into near-suicidal combat conditions. During the latter stages of his SOF days, Holland briefly met Sumner Sturgeon on a mission to Digder, a military mining site. He commended the latter's skills and told him to look out for himself. Later on, after Holland's mutiny, they would cross paths again, this time during Holland's attempt to steal the Nirvash typeZERO from Senan Tower. After the Nirvash was safely delivered to the Gekko, he offered Sumner a position in Gekkostate (which he declined), before going off on his way. During the previews at the end of each episode, Holland is referred to as 'the man.' Holland sports a tattoo on his left arm that bears a resemblance to a Germanic rune tattoo that stands for, among other things, "man." Category:Gekkostate